Stuck Between The Ishtar Brothers
by DamonXSalvatore
Summary: Anzu meets the Ishtar Brothers, she instantly fell in love with the younger Ishtar; Malik. What happens when she starts to feel for his older brother Marik too! And if that isn't enough she discovers that they are Vampires! 500 year old Vampires! I suck at Summeries :/ Sorry. Pairings: Malik/Anzu/Marik
1. Chapter 1

**Yes it's another vampire story Haha, I just can't get enough of them! So if you don't like it then don't read my story. **

**Again this story will have a Vampire Diaries theme to it, kind of. **

**AU**

**Warning: OOCness**

**Pairing: Anzu/Malik Anzu/Marik maybe a love triangle if you want (: **

_Important things about this story: Ryou, Yugi are Anzu's bestfriends. Yami is her ex. Malik and Marik are brothers who move into Mystic Falls; they are 500 year old vampires, Bakura befriends the Ishtar brothers soon. Seto and Mokuba are Anzu's step brothers. Mai and Serenity are also Anzu's friends but not as close as Ryou and Yugi. Anzu's real brother Jay has been turned into a vampire and has left Mystic Falls to sort himself out but he will make an appearance a few chapters later. Anzu and Jay's Mother dies which leaves them with their Stepdad also Seto and Mokuba's father but I don't know his name so if someone could tell me or make one up then that would help a lot. _

I think that's about it, I hope you guys like this story and if you do then drop a review (:

This first chapter might be a bit boring sorry ):

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

X

Chapter 1: Changes

X

The brunette sixteen year old sat in her car shaking violently from the tears that were spilling from her sparkling azure eyes. It was her fault, it was all her fault!

If she would have just listened to her Mother then none of this would have happened her mother would still be here by her side. If only she had died instead of her Mother.

_**(Flashback to a few days ago) **_

_Anzu lay in bed bored; she wasn't allowed to go to Yugi's house party because she was grounded! Seriously? She was sixteen! _

_Anzu was so tempted to just climb out her window and go to that party just to show her Mother that she couldn't control her life forever! _

_Anzu then smirked, that's exactly what she would do. So with the intention of going to Yugi's party she grabbed a black dress that stopped mid-thigh, it wasn't anything special it was just a regular black dress. Anzu then pulled half her hair up and half down into a half updo; she applied some eye-liner and mascara and put on some black ankle boot heels. _

_Anzu then proceeded to slide down the water pipes down until she reached the bottom; she jumped off the last pipe and dusted herself off. She then made her way to the end of the road where she knew that she couldn't be spotted. _

_A car pulled up next to her, she turned around to see a black BMW. She opened the door and jumped in. _

"_Hey Anzu!" The excited white haired British teen greeted her with a hug. _

"_Hey Ryou!" She replied back, they broke off the hug so he could drive to Yugi's house. _

_**(Two hours later)**_

_Anzu felt her phone go off, she answered without looking at the caller ID. _

"_Hello," She answered giggling because she may have been slightly tipsy. _

"_Anzu! Where the fuck are you?!" screamed Seto down the phone, her older stepbrother. _

"_I'm in a much better place," she giggled again. She heard the Older Kaiba groan. _

"_Are you drunk? Anzu" he asked frustrated. _

"_No! Why would you think that?" She asked, suddenly sobering up again. _

"_Whatever Anzu, Just wanted to let you know that Mother is on her way to your Midget friend's house" He informed, he sounded very stressed. _

"_Fuck! Ok, bye… oh and Yugi isn't a midget!" With that said she hung up. _

_She slid down against the wall in Yugi's garden, it was quite outside. Everyone else was inside, it was too crowded. Anzu didn't even know if Yugi knew half the people that were at his party. _

_Another reason she didn't want to go inside was that her Ex-Boyfriend was in there, Yami; Yugi's older brother. She thought that Yami was out of the country, according to Yugi but clearly he wasn't. _

_**(15 minutes later) **_

_Anzu was being dragged out by her mother, all the other teens were either too drunk to notice or they simply didn't care. _

_He mother opened the car door and sat in the driver's seat as Anzu decided to sit at the back as far away from her mother as possible. _

"_Anzu, how could you sneak off like that when I specifically told you not to go to Yugi's party!" Christina fumed at her only daughter. She was so disappointed in Anzu and anyone could clearly see as the older version of Anzu shook her head at her sulking daughter. _

_Truth was, Anzu wasn't the same after her father Morgan had abandoned them because of his new 'Girlfriend' growing up, Anzu was always Daddy's princess but lately he had been neglecting her. _

_When Christina first married Seto Kaiba's father everything was perfect, Anzu's Father would always visit his daughter and take her away on holidays, he'd find any excuse to come see Anzu. But now that he had a Girlfriend, He hadn't visited in nearly a two years. _

_And if that wasn't enough, Anzu's older brother Jay had also run off for nearly three months now, none of them had any idea why. Anzu still hasn't got over the fact that both the males in her family had abandoned her and her mother. _

_Anzu just zoned out what her mother was saying, it wasn't anything she hadn't heard before. _

"_Anzu!" Her mother shouted. Anzu jumped getting scared a little. _

"_Yes?" Anzu replied, still angry. _

"_Haven't you been listening to anything I've just said?" her Mother asked frustrated. _

_Anzu just grunted in reply. _

"_What happened to the old Anzu?" Christina asked sadly, this wasn't her daughter. The old Anzu was always so caring, lovable and she defiantly wouldn't go against her Mother like she had done today. _

_Anzu didn't reply for a while, Christina just focused on the road again. _

"_That Anzu is long gone," Anzu finally said with no emotion in her voice. _

"_She'll never return, she left alongside with her Father who abandoned her," A single tear escaped from the brunette's eyes and slid down her cheek. Anzu closed her eyes for a second. _

"_I know that you're still waiting for your father to come back but at least you still have me," Christina said sadly. _

"_Yeah," Was all Anzu said. _

_Suddenly, Anzu could hear frantic honks and when she opened her eyes all she saw was red flashing lights. _

_A huge delivery truck was coming directly towards their car and it looked like it was also out of control. _

_Christina tried to get out of the way but she couldn't get any control over the car, she just closed her eyes getting ready for the blow. _

_Soon enough the truck hit their car and their car went flying into water below the bridge that they were driving on. _

_Just before they got hit, Anzu heard her mother whisper,_

"_I love you Anzu, You're going to be ok. I promise" Then the car went flying and into the water, Anzu tried opening the doors as she was floating in the water that had gotten inside the car, she looked over to her mother who was trying to get out also. _

_Anzu kicked the door and finally it opened, she swam all the way to her Mother's side and was trying to open it but it wouldn't. _

_Anzu frantically began pulling on the door, but to it was no use. _

_Christina shook her head, trying to tell her daughter to stop and just leave her but Anzu wouldn't stop. _

_Suddenly there was a tanned, blonde guy behind Anzu, He pulled her away as Anzu tried to get out of his arms. But he was much stronger and then he jumped out of the water which scared Anzu a little since they were right at the bottom. _

_As soon as the blonde man got on the bridge again, Anzu yanked herself away from him. _

"_How could you?! My Mother is still down there, I have to save her" Anzu cried, as she tried to jump over the bridge again. _

_The blonde man wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her away from the edge of the bridge, _

"_I'm sorry, but I could only save one of you," He said to her, sadness in his voice. Anzu looked up into his lavender eyes they were full of sadness for her. _

_Anzu just shook her head. _

_The handsome blonde looked into her eyes as his pupils dilated and they flashed orange,_

"_You will not remember me saving you, you will not jump in that water, you'll carry on with the rest of your life and forget that I saved you," He said compelling her to forget. _

_A second later he vanished leaving Anzu alone to mourn over her mother. She opened her eyes, she felt empty. _

_Anzu then found a mobile phone on the floor as she was suddenly reminded of what just happened, she was alone, her mother is dead…_

_**(End of Flashback) **_

X

Anzu closed her eyes as tears began to roll down her cheeks again, she had been crying non-stop since that day on the bridge. But what confused her most was how she had been saved from the accident, All Anzu could remember was finally getting that door opened and then after that it went blank.

After that she remembered being on the bridge somehow. It should have been her that died, not her Mother.

Christina was an amazing woman, everyone at Mystic Falls loved her Mother and they all paid their respects at her funeral.

Anzu was the only person to blame for all this, was what she kept telling herself.

Everyone else would try and comfort Anzu but she didn't want it.

The passenger side of the door opened to reveal, her younger stepbrother,

"Anzu! You waited for me!" He exclaimed happily. Anzu smiled down at the adorable kid.

"Of course I did, how could I forget my little brother," She said happily, ruffling his hair.

"Big Sister? Are you crying?" Mokuba asked sadly, He didn't like seeing Anzu cry, he had been seeing her cry a lot lately. He understood that his stepmother had died not too long ago but he wanted to be strong for his family and not cry.

"It's fine, Mokuba. I was just thinking that's all. Anyway, you ready to go home?" She smiled sadly.

Mokuba nodded his head enthusiastically.

Anzu just shook her head and chuckled.

X

**Chapter 1 done, I hope you guys like this story. Next chapter will be better, Anzu will meet Malik! **

**And I'm going to skip it to a year later, just so the story won't be about Anzu mourning over the death of her Mother but will actually be about the Vampires, Malik, and Marik etc.**

**Can you guess who saved Anzu? **

**If you're interested then drop a review (: **

**Oh, and can someone give me a name for Seto's Dad? Please. **

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes :/ **

**R/R **

**Till next time, Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Only the made up characters. **

**BTW I never edit my stories, so if there's any mistakes then I'm sorry but I'm simply too lazy to read it over. **

**ENJOY!**

_X_

**(One year later) **

The brunette opened her eyes slowly as the morning rays hit her face through the small gap between her curtains, she cringed as the bright sun blinded her eyes as she quickly shut them again. She turned over so the sun wasn't in her eyes, she rubbed them and threw the covers off her body as she slowly slid out of bed and stood up.

She walked up to her large mirror that was on her wall, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, her eyes laid on a picture of her mother, Jay, Seto, Mokuba and her stepdad. **(Still don't know what to call him, sorry) **They were all smiling and looked full of happiness, even Seto was smiling and that's saying something.

Seto had changed over the years too, the first year their parents were married he had hated Anzu as they were enemies in school, he used to always bully her any chance he got. But through the years he had changed and warmed up to her, especially when her Father stopped visiting her and when her Brother left her.

Anzu still hadn't heard of Jay yet, she had no idea why he left. But she got over it; she didn't need him or her Father anymore. She had a new family now which was her stepdad and his sons; Seto and Mokuba. And Anzu was very happy with that, of course she still thought about her Mother and how she blamed herself for what happened.

Anzu looked at the other pictures she had on the edges of her mirror, There were some of her alone, Some with Mokuba and Seto and even one with her stepdad that she now called 'Dad'

Then there was a whole bunch of pictures with her school friends; Mai, Serenity, Joey, Tristan, Duke and of course she had loads with her bestfriends; Yugi and Ryou. She even had one with Bakura, he didn't look very happy though but in another picture he was smirking at her. Anzu shook her head sighing.

She then came across another load of pictures on her walk-in-closet doors, it was of an Egyptian woman that Anzu used to be close friends with, she was about twenty-one years old. She used to live across the street from the Kaiba/Mazaki Mansion, she also lived in a Mansion which was called the Ishtar Mansion, strangely Anzu had never been in the mansion, and her name was Ishizu Ishtar.

Isis was what people called her for short, Isis had told Anzu about her two younger brothers who looked almost identical but Anzu had never seen them. Isis had said that they stayed in Egypt but they used to all live in the Ishtar Mansion all together with their parents that had passed away which caused the three of them to drift apart.

After spending two years living in Mystic Falls Isis had announced that she was leaving to go and meet some relatives in Italy, after that Anzu didn't hear from her ever again. That was when Anzu was Fourteen, she was now seventeen. This made Isis probably Twenty-four.

Anzu walked away from the closet doors, she knew by looking at these pictures she'd only feel upset again, everyone she cared about where slowly leaving. She would be surprised if her new family left aswel.

Anzu opened her curtains to allow the sun to enter in her room; she looked across the street to see the abandoned Ishtar Mansion. Anzu wondered if Isis's brothers would ever come back and live there again. She shook the thought out of her head.

Everyone had huge Mansions in Mystic Falls, literally.

There was of course the Kaiba/Mazaki Mansion, The Ishtar Mansion, The Muto Mansion, The Wheeler Mansion, The Valentine Mansion, The Taylor Mansion, The Touzoku Mansion (A/N - Ryou and Bakura's) that was just to name a few. But strangely enough none of them acted like snobby-rich kids.

Anzu heard a soft knock on her door; she turned towards the door and opened it.

"Good Morning Anzu!" Mokuba said at the top of his lungs, he jumped on Anzu as she fell to the floor with a thud.

He squeezed the life out of Anzu, nearly.

"Mokuba, Don't kill your sister now" Said a deep male voice, as he chuckled.

Anzu looked at the door where her stepdad was standing, amusement dancing in his deep blue eyes.

"Very funny, Dad" she said sarcastically, yes she had started calling him Dad.

He shook his head as he left the room, Mokuba ran after his Dad leaving Anzu alone on the floor with a sore ass.

Anzu groaned, it felt so numb.

"Need a hand?" Said another male voice, Anzu looked up into warm blue eyes, that had been shed from its coldness.

"Yeah, Thanks," She said as Seto pulled her up to her feet again. He smiled at Anzu and ruffled her hair like a little kid even though he was only a year older.

Anzu glared at him, He just chuckled at the expression on her face.

"Mokuba with his crazy hugs again?" he asked, but he already knew that was exactly what happened.

I just nodded my head laughing.

"You had breakfast yet?" He asked as he noticed she was still in her nightwear.

"No, I was going to head down to eat now," She replied as she straightened her hair out.

"Ok, Get changed then I'll come down, Bakura's here by the way," He said smirking; Anzu closed the door in his face rolling her eyes.

Bakura was close friends with Seto and Anzu also knew that Bakura had a small crush on her, the signs were all there. He wasn't even trying to hide it.

There was a time when Anzu had a tiniest crush on Bakura but that was a long time ago and also Bakura was Ryou's older brother, the idea of dating his older brother was kind of weird. And it would be awkward for Ryou.

Anzu laid out pair of tight skinny jeans and white strappy top on her bed, as she skipped into her bathroom and got in the shower.

The warm rays crashed down her body as she proceeded to lather soap on her body as the water instantly washed it away, she then grabbed her favourite strawberry scented shampoo and rubbed it into her hair, and she closed her eyes as she finished off.

She turned the shower off and stepped out the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, she looked into her bathroom mirror and brushed her teeth a second time, Anzu was kind of a maniac when it came to teeth, but it helped since she now had perfect pearly whites that she was quite proud of.

She rinsed out her mouth as she walked to another towel hanging from the door, she dried her face again.

Anzu was about to turn the handle to walk back into her bedroom when she heard something from her room, she stopped frozen. She tried to listen but couldn't hear anything.

Suddenly she heard something or someone shift again; she burst the door open with her tooth brush aiming at the thing.

She blinked and dropped her toothbrush when she saw it was just her Dog, it looked up at her with innocent eyes whimpering.

Anzu melted at the Dog's cuteness as she ran over to the white Labrador's side.

"What's the matter Boy?" She cooed as she rubbed his ears which the Dog seemed to like.

She picked the puppy in her arms and put him on her bed to rest.

Anzu then locked her door, she opened her underwear draw and pulled out a red pair and matching bra, she looked at the Dog on her bed to see he was fast asleep. She then dropped the towel slowly and pulled them on; she then put on the tight black skinny jeans and white strappy top, and then completed it with her Spike Studded High Heel Ankle Boots.

Anzu blow-dried her hair and straightened the ends that were wavy; she then applied eye-liner.

She unlocked her door and walked out, Mokuba ran into her on her way down the stairs, Anzu ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek.

She finally made it to the kitchen as she said _good morning _to the chef as he smiled at her, she walked into the dining room and she saw Bakura, he looked up and smirked at her.

"Took you thirty minutes to look like that?" he said grinning, clearly appreciating her appearance. The brunette rolled her eyes at the white haired teenager.

"Why are you always here to ruin my mornings?" she asked with a serious look on her face.

"I just can't resist seeing your sexy as-"He was cut off when Seto wacked him on the head.

"I'd prefer if you don't finish that sentence about my stepsister," Seto growled, clearly disgusted with his Friend.

"Thank you Brother, but you should have wacked him harder," Anzu giggled, Seto chuckled at the brunette.

"Maybe next time," Seto said grinning.

Bakura growled at the two which only added to their amusement.

After breakfast, Yugi and Ryou came to visit Anzu and they all played Fifa, well Ryou and Yugi did while Anzu just watched and chuckled at them. Typical Boys.

"Come on Anzu, You play" Yugi whined as he saw that Anzu was left out.

"Nooo, I hate playing Fifa it's so boring!" She said with a yawn to emphasis here point. Ryou chuckled.

"Then let's play something else" he said as he put his controller down and looked through the other games that Seto and I had.

"No, I need to go to the cemetery "she said quietly, it's been awhile since I've been to my Mother's grave.

Both of the boys nodded in understanding, smiling at her.

"But, you guys can stay and carry on playing, I won't be long" she said smiling at them.

"Yeah, that would be great, we'll see you when you get back" Yugi replied, hugging her goodbye.

Anzu got up and headed to the door; she looked back at them once again and closed the door behind her once she was out.

X

After was sat leaning her back against a giant rock in the cemetery, she was furiously writing in her diary.

It was something she always did when she'd visit her Mother's grave, she'd write everything she wanted to tell her mother in the diary, and she'd write her memories in the diary, sharing them with her Mother.

Anzu smiled as she began writing down how much of a great stepdad Seto's father was and how she loved her family.

Then she started crying when she started writing about Jay and her real father,

_**I still haven't heard anything from Jay or Dad, well Dad came to your funeral but he left the next day and he hardly said anything to me because he looked really upset, almost broken. But his stupid girlfriend dragged him away, I hate her so much, Mom. I wish you were still her, I really miss you and if I could undo the past then I would do it, I never got to tell you this properly Mom, but I Love You and its true what they say, you never know what you had until it's gone. **_

_**I haven't heard anything from Jay, I really miss him. Seto's been trying to contact him but it's like Jay doesn't want to be found so after four months of searching I told Seto to stop trying and it was no use. I wonder if Jay even knows what happened to you, I'm sure he would hate me if he found out, just like I hate myself for what happened to you, I should have tried harder to save you….. And I still can't remember how I got on that bridge; I don't remember anyone saving me. It's weird. **_

_**Anyway, I think I'm going to head home now. I've been here for quite a while now. Yugi and Ryou will start to worry. **_

_**I Love You, Mom. **_

_**Anzu Mazaki Xoxo**_

Anzu wiped her tears away as she shoved her pen back into her pocket, Anzu walked towards her Mother's grave to see her beautiful name on there,

_In Loving Memory Of_

_Christina Kaiba/Mazaki _

_1973 – 2012 _

Anzu closed her eyes as she kneeled down in front of it, two minutes passed and Anzu still stayed in that same position.

Suddenly she felt a cold breeze go past her, her eyes flew open at the sensation.

She stood up straight and looked around; she noticed that everything had turned smoky, she couldn't really see much.

She clutched at her heart, she was scared.

Suddenly a black bat flew past her; it sat on top of one of the tall rocks. Anzu looked at it, as it eyes flashed orange?

She cautiously stepped away, hugging her diary to her heart.

Then the next thing the bat did shocked Anzu, it flashed its fangs at her.

Anzu gulped, as she regained her courage.

"Go away, Bat thing," she said as she took more steps back as it came closer to her.

"I'm warning you," she said weakly.

Anzu dashed for the exit out of the cemetery, she looked back and the bat was gone, but you could see a shadowy figure, she guessed it was a man.

She gasped.

She ran away, all the way through the woods. She was stopped when she ran right into a brick wall, wait… this wall had arms.

Strong arms grabbed hold of her shoulder gently but firmly to stop her from falling back, the person pulled her against their chest as she rested her head on 'him'

Her heart calmed down after a while, she pulled away from their embrace. She looked into the most beautiful pair of lavender eyes, she thought she'd seen them somewhere before but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"You okay?" He asked his voice was so smooth and soothing but at the same time deep. She couldn't stop looking at his eyes, trying to remember where she'd seen those eyes before.

She snapped out of it after a second and replied breathlessly.

"I think so," He reached for my arm which confused me, his fingers brushed against a cut she didn't know she had. It was bleeding.

"How did that happen?" he asked concerned, Anzu shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably from running away from that Bat in the cemetery," she answered.

"A Bat?" he asked alarmed, Anzu looked into his eyes again and she saw anger.

"Yeah, it was creepy, it's eyes flashed orange like it was trying to tell me something and it kept coming closer which is why I ran," she answered to the stranger.

"It didn't hurt you or anything did it? Like, bite you?" he said, checking her neck for any marks.

Anzu shook her head, no.

Relief washed past his eyes but it was hidden again.

"Marik you're dead," he mumbled so that Anzu couldn't hear.

Anzu stood there awkwardly, she looked down at her cut to see that it had gotten worse and there was more blood.

The blonde stranger walked towards her, he ripped a bit of his sleeve off.

He fingers brushed past the blood and he got quite a lot on his fingers, his eyes automatically darkened and he had veins nearly popping out from around his eyes, his lavender eyes had turned to a deep red.

"Your eyes!" Anzu yelled, the blonde closed his eyes for a second and opened them to reveal his soft lavender orbs again.

"I have eye infection, sorry" he mumbled. Anzu nodded uncertainly.

He wrapped his ripped off sleeve around her elbow that was cut.

"It should heal soon," he said after he was done.

Anzu nodded.

"It's getting dark, you should head home and it's not safe at night" he said, looking into her sparkling oceanic eyes that held so much life in them.

"Yeah, I'll see ya around I guess and… Thank you" She said smiling, gesturing to her arm.

He nodded, smiling at her.

The blonde watched her as she walked towards her car tiredly and started the engine up.

He looked down at his fingers, they were still covered in her blood and it smelt so good, he sucked them.

There wasn't much blood but it still satisfied him, just a drop of her blood can satisfy any vampire. This is why she needed to be protected against the others.

**X**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Hope you liked it, you might of guessed who the bat was and who this 'Blonde Stranger' is. **

**Drop a review, it'll only take a minute (: **

**Till next time, Bye. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back bitches :P **

**Enjoy chapter 3! **

**DISCLAIMER: No. Just no. **

X

Last Time_:_

"_He looked down at his fingers, they were still covered in her blood and it smelt so good, he sucked them. _

_There wasn't much blood but it still satisfied him, just a drop of her blood can satisfy any vampire. This is why she needed to be protected against the others."_

_X_

Anzu entered into her house out of breath, as she leaned against the door. _'What a day,'_ she thought to herself.

She made her way to the Kitchen; No one seemed to be home.

She opened the fridge and grabbed an apple; she sat at the table and bit into it as she stared out the window.

Ryou and Yugi probably left, Seto and Dad were most likely still at work and Mokuba said he was having sleep over at his friend's house.

So she was all alone…

Anzu sighed.

She decided to go for a walk outside, even though it was like 9PM, she knew it wasn't really safe but something was telling her to go.

Anzu grabbed her jacket and car keys.

She got into her car and started the engine as it came to life, she drove down the road.

She stopped in the middle of the road suddenly, she looked out the window.

'_No freaking way,'_ she thought.

She had somehow driven all the way to THAT Bridge, that very same bridge her Mother had died on. Anzu got of the car; she stood there in the middle and lay down on the road.

She wanted to die, she didn't tell anyone but things would never be the same again. It's better this way.

She heard a car driving at a fast speed, she smiled sadly. _'This is it,'_ She closed her eyes. She could hear the Car getting closer. But nothing came.

Instead she was lifted up by someone and she was standing on her feet, She was furious.

"Let go of me!" She cried out. As she tried running in front of the car again.

The person only tightened their hold on her more, Anzu struggled against the person.

The Car zoomed past and that was when the person let go of her, she whipped around and slapped the person, but they didn't even flinch.

"How dare you?!" she screeched. She looked at the person to realize it was the same guy from the cemetery. Those soft lavender eyes were staring at hers again.

"You should be thanking me," he responded as he took step towards her. He stroked her cheek.

"Life is too precious to just throw it away like that, your life has barely begun and you are choosing to end it," He said in a soft, soothing tone. She scoffed.

"What life, my life is nothing now. It's better to just end it. To escape all the pain," she shook her head, as tears spilled out of her eyes.

His face softened as he wiped her tears away, he smiled gently.

"Death isn't the answer to all your problems," he said quietly.

"We've met twice in one day, Are you following me?" She asked with a grin, he smiled.

"No I'm not, But I'm glad I saw you in time to save you, Maybe this was meant to happen," he said.

"Maybe," she smiled.

"I'm Malik by the way, Malik Ishtar," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Anzu Mazaki" she said, she looked at him shocked.

"Ishtar?" she asked shocked.

"As in The Ishtar Mansion opposite me? Are you related to Isis Ishtar?" she asked all at once. Malik chuckled.

"Yes I believe that is correct, she is my older Sister" he said with a smile.

"Wow, I haven't heard from her in years…" she said. She looked at him and smiled.

"How is she?" she asked.

"She's doing ok," he replied.

"We should get you home," He took hold of her hand as she followed him back to her car, blushing the whole way. He got in the driver's seat and drove her home.

They both got to her front door as they stood on the porch,

"Thank you for saving me, I didn't know what I was doing," she said sincerely, Malik nodded.

"Well I should get inside, I'm so tired,"

"Probably for the best," he chuckled; she surprised him by kissing his cheek softly.

He looked at her and smiled; he took her hand and kissed it.

"I'll see you at school," He said and vanished.

She looked around puzzled, 'Where did he go?'

School? Is he going to the same school as her?

Suddenly, she was over-whelmed with joy at that thought.

**X**

**I know, it was short and a bit shit. But I did this in like 10Minutes. Next chapter I'll try and make it longer (: **

**Lemme know what you think, because I do care! **

**R/R for faster updates! **

**Ciao!**

**X **


End file.
